


Friend

by wewishtheworldaway



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Trixie is the best, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewishtheworldaway/pseuds/wewishtheworldaway
Summary: Inspired by the Season 5B Episode titled "Family Dinner".
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back... 
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

He was staring aimlessly into the black night, the stars he once created mockingly gleaming back at him, as if to make a point. The Devil scoffed, getting out his silver case and took one of the cigarettes out, placing it between his lips. He fumbled with his lighter, eventually opening the lid, metal clattering against metal as he was about to have a smoke. 

"Do you need a friend, Lucifer?"

He snapped his head up at the voice coming from behind him, hands freezing in front of his face. He glanced to his right, seeing the source of it out of the corner of his eye.

The light coming from inside the house was framing said person, casting a small shadow on the porch. He nervously fiddled with the unlit cigarette in his hand as he gradually turned around to look at her.

"You should get back inside and help your mother, child."

"Nah, she can do the rest of the dishes herself." He raised his eyebrows in amusement and surprise at the little urchins words. She never failed to catch him off guard. "You on the other hand... I don't think you should be by yourself." 

Well, actually, she wasn't so little anymore as she stood on the porch with her hands tucked behind her back, smiling back at him. 

"So, what's up?"

Lucifer huffed out a bitter chuckle. He closed the lighter, sliding it back into his pocket and put the cigarette back to where it came from.

"Is this about your dad?" 

That's when he fully turned to look at her, a small frown on his face. She shrugged, innocently bouncing on the palms of her feet. "Mom _might_ have mentioned that you had a family dinner or something like that."

"Yes, _something like that_ , urchin." The next thing he muttered under his breath. "If you could even call it that."

But Trixie caught it, ignoring the fact that she was now standing beside him. He didn't even hear her approach. She really was sneaky.

"You know, when I was little-"

"You still are, child." She glared at him. The corners of his lips twitched. 

"-we also had dinners, at grandma's, and there was a lot of fighting. I didn't like that. Mom tried her best, but they didn't agree on a lot of things." She shrugged her small shoulders, looking up at his tall form with questioning eyes.

"Did you also fight with your family?"

Lucifer turned his head, meeting her eyes briefly, the look on his face laced with bitterness and quiet resentment, maybe even shame. 

"I believe you could say that. We don't excactly get along very well."

She sighed, looking into the stars as he did.

"Well, that sucks." He huffed out a breathy chuckle.

"That's a suitable choice of vocabulary, actually." 

His gazed dropped. Trixie pursed her lips as if to search for the right thing to say, then offered him a compassionate smile.

"But you know what?"

"Do tell." He put his hands into his pockets.

"In the meantime, we can have family dinners of our own. You, Mom, me, Dad, Maze, Ella, Linda and Amenadiel. You know, until you get along with your family."

That caught him off guard and he craned his neck to meet her eyes again. He gaped at her in disbelieve, contemplating the idea in his head. The lord of hell nervously cleared the lump in his throat, twitching fingers hidden in the pockets of his trousers.

He straightend his back and exhaled through his nose. 

"I suppose that doesn't sound half as bad. Even if Detective Douche is in the mix." He offered a halfhearted smirk. She laughed, which made the corners of his lips curl up, albeit he would never admit it. 

She threw herself at him, little arms tightly encircling his abdomen, instead of his waist. A huff of breath left his lungs as he was caught by surprise. Like in the old days, he threw his hands into the air. Dear Dad, she really did grow quickly, didn't she. Trixie craned her neck to give him a toothy grin and the Devil looked down at how she was pressed against his grey waistcoat.

"You're silly."

He dropped his arms, one hand landing on top of her head, patting her head softly, yet in familiar Lucifer fashion. But, he was getting better at it, Trixie felt. She beamed at him.

"Yes, child." Trixie slowly freed him from the hug, taking a step back as he liberated his suit of any wrinkles. That's when another voice rang from inside. 

"Trix, didn't I tell you to get the glasses from the table?"

The little Espinoza winced at her mother's scolding tone.

"Oops," she whispered, grimacing, looking at Lucifer for help. The devil in question raised his eyebrows expectantly, amusement written on his face. She walked towards the patio door where Chloe was now leaning against the frame, waiting for her with her arms crossed. That's when she saw Lucifer standing on the porch. She lowered her arms. 

"Sorry mom."

"It's okay baby, just put the rest into the dishwasher, okay?"

"Okay," she said, giving her mother a quick hug. Chloe then met his eyes, his orbs almost as black as the Los Angeles night sky. His feet carried him to her, his left hand taking the abandoned jacket, hanging on the back of the chair, with him. He stopped next to her and she looked at him, head tilted as a small smile graced her features.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, darling," he told her, putting his hand on her waist. He placed a kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment as they melted into each other. They parted and Lucifer cupped her face, thumb brushing over her lips, the touch light as a feather, his tired eyes filled with adoration. 

"Just a conversation with a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. There wasn't enough Trixie in 5A. She's awesome. Love her interactions with Lucifer. 
> 
> Hopefully we'll see more of her in 5B.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
